


Cómo sucedió.

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post battle of Shiganshina, hecho en base a la idea de que Jean empezo a ser el asistente de Hange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: "¿En qué momento habían iniciado eso? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Hange no tenía idea o no recordaba cuándo había empezado a sentir algo por el muchacho; no sabía cómo había sido que él se interesó en ella...Pero pese a todo su esfuerzo por evitar las cosas se saliera de control, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y había caído."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo iba a hacer un fic cortito y luego de 5 mil palabras, supe no lo sería. Sorry not sorry (?)  
> Ok, antes de qué empiecen a leer, este fic se me ocurrió en base a una imagen de Sugame_14 en Twitter, mezclando la idea de que Jean empezó a ser el asistente de Hange.  
> Y ya, que lo disfruten.

**Cómo sucedió.**

  
Hange estaba revisando una última vez los documentos de su plan; quería estar segura de que todo estaba en orden y listo para ser ejecutado.

“Deberías irte a descansar Hange, todo esta en orden y necesitarás energía para mañana.”

“Ya casi termino de leer. Tú te puedes retirar e irte a descansar. Aunque dudo duermas bien sentado sobre una silla.”

Hange levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa a Levi. Los dos tenían casi toda la tarde asegurándose de qué todo estuviera en orden, para la misión que llevarían a cabo la noche siguiente.

“Si te dejo sola, sin soltar los malditos papeles, los leerás toda la noche.”

Hange sabía tenía razón. Así que cerró la carpeta y puso sus manos sobre ella.

“Ya los dejé, ya te puedes ir a dormir tranquilo.”

La respuesta de Levi fue lanzarle una mirada de desagrado y salió de la habitación sin decir más. Hange suspiró y se estiró para desentumir su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana.

Abrió la cortina con cuidado y observo hacía afuera. Todo estaba en la penumbra total. Se encontraban en una hacienda vieja y abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad, que sus contactos les habían proporcionado. Pero debido a que se suponía estaba sola, no podían tener demasiada luz. Le habían asegurado no corrían ningún riesgo estando ahí. Y para evitar la luz de las habitaciones se filtrara hacía afuera, habían colocado gruesas cortinas en las ventanas. Hange decidió que utilizar velas sería lo mejor, en lugar de recurrir a la electricidad. Aparte, estaban más acostumbrados a ellas.

Escuchó tocaron la puerta.

“Adelante.” Dijo de manera distraída, sin voltear a ver quién era.

Escuchó la puerta abriese y luego que alguien le habló.

“Comandante, ¿puedo entrar para hablar un momento?”

Hange al escuchar la voz empezó a sentir su corazón acelerado. Volteó y vió a Jean parado en el umbral de la puerta.

“Claro, adelante.”

Jean entró a la habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de él.

“Le informo que todo esta listo para la operación de mañana; las luces son funcionales y llevamos varias de repuesto; el zeppelin qué la llevará a usted, llegará a este punto poco después de que nosotros nos hayamos ido.”

Hange asintió con la cabeza al escuchar el informe.

“¿Algo más que reportar?” preguntó.

“Nada comandante.”

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro. Hange sabía o presentía, Jean estaba ahí por otra razón, aparte de lo que acababa de comunicarle.

“Jean, ¿algo más que decírme?”

Como respuesta, él acortó la distancia entre ellos con rapidez y la tomó por la cintura. Ella reaccionó rápido y logró cubrirle la boca con las manos, sabiendo qué era lo que Jean pretendía.

“No es el lugar, ni el momento para hacer esto.” Le dijo en voz baja. Él simplemente la observó de manera intensa. Con un suspiro, alejó sus manos del rostro de Jean.

“Si recuerdas qué mañana vamos a una misión de la cual no sabemos saldremos con vida, ¿verdad?”

“Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero se supone en la operación de mañana, no debe haber bajas. O tratar de evitar que las haya. Aparte, alguien podría entrar y vernos.”

“Ésta es la habitación de la comandante, nadie entra sin tocar, a menos sea el capitán Levi y me asegure ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta.”

Hange asomó la cabeza, para cerciorarse de las palabras de Jean, pero aún así, ese no era el momento para ponerse románticos, por mucho que lo quisiera.

“Eres un chico precavido.”

Jean le sonrió. “Entonces, permiso para besarla comandante.”

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hange, quería decirle que no, porque no quería que eso se convirtiera en una despedida. Jean estaría en más peligro que ella, tenía la posibilidad de morir. Pero tenerlo ahí, tan cerca, estando a solas, todo lo que quería era pensar que solo ellos existían.

Le enredó los brazos en el cuello, antes de responderle. “Permiso concedido soldado.”

Él se acerco despacio a ella, hasta que unieron sus labios.

¿En qué momento habían iniciado eso? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Hange no tenía idea o no recordaba cuándo había empezado a sentir algo por el muchacho; no sabía cómo había sido que él se interesó en ella, cuando sabía de fuentes confiables (Sasha y Connie) él estaba interesado en Mikasa. Pero pese a todo su esfuerzo por evitar las cosas se saliera de control, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y había caído.

Es probable que supiera o tuviera noción cómo había iniciado eso. Todo empezó a ponerse en movimiento, cuando decidió tomar a Jean como su asistente, luego de la batalla en Shiganshina…

* * *

* * *

 

_Meses después de la batalla en Shiganshina…_

Hange aún se sentía rara al estar sentada detrás del escritorio que en algún momento le había pertenecido a Erwin. Todavía le costaba escuchar que la llamaran _comandante_. El funeral que le realizaron, hacía apenas unos días había reabierto la herida de su perdida. Y Levi, aunque no lo demostrará ante los demás, había sufrido de nuevo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla, tal vez ya era hora de intentar irse a dormir. A pesar de que tenían una paz y poco a poco los titanes eran eliminados, a ella todavía le costaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía ver a Moblit empujarla al pozo y salvarle la vida.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre los papeles que había en el escritorio. Sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero escuchó tocaron la puerta. El llorar debía hacerlo después, en la soledad de su habitación.

“Adelante.” Dijo, luego de aclararse el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro de su nuevo asistente apareció.

“Buenas noches comandante, lamento la hora, pero aquí traigo los papeles que me pidió.”

“¡Ah! Si, gracias Jean, los había olvidado por completo.”

“¿Necesita algo más?” Preguntó el muchacho luego de entregarle los papeles.

“No Jean, muchas gracias por todo. Deberías irte a descansar.”

“Muy bien, que descanse comandante.”

Le hizo el saludo militar como despedida y avanzó hacía la puerta. En ese instante, Hange recordó debía hacer un viaje a Trost de urgencia al día siguiente y había olvidado decirle al chico.

“Jean, espera un momento.” Él se detuvo de inmediato y volteó a verla. “El día de mañana debo ir a Trost para una reunión de último momento con el comandante Pixis y quiero que me acompañes. Espero no haya ningún inconveniente.”

“Ninguno comandante.” Le respondió.

“Bien, eso es todo, puedes retirarte.”

Al cerrarse la puerta, Hange hojeo los documentos que Jean le había entregado, pero decidió dejarlos y mañana revisarlos durante su trayecto a Trost. Iba a necesitar algo con qué entretenerse.

.

Ella y Jean salieron temprano en un carruaje. Dejó a Levi encargado de todo y le pidió no abusara de los reclutas, haciéndolos limpiar hasta la tierra.

“Comandante, quisiera hacerle una petición.” Dijo Jean de pronto. Ella levantó la vista de los papeles que leía para verlo y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender continuara. “Quisiera pedir su permiso para visitar a mi madre al final del día, solo un momento, para asegurarle estoy bien. Si no hay ningún inconveniente.”

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro Hange. Había olvidado que la madre de Jean vivía en Trost y era muy normal, después de todo lo que había sucedido, quisiera visitarla.

“Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.”

Jean asintió con la cabeza.

“Gracias, comandante.”

“De nada, aunque, tal vez deberías pasar estos dos días con ella.” Sugirió Hange, dado que realmente no había mucho él fuese a hacer, aparte de serle de compañía y servirle como guardaespaldas, pero dudaba alguien quisiera atentar contra su vida. “No tendrás mucho trabajo, aparte de serme de compañía y estoy segura a tu madre le gustará tenerte de visita.”

Jean la observó sorprendido y negó con la cabeza. “Eso no será necesario, se lo aseguro; no quiero dejarla sola y pueda necesitarme para algo. Si el capitán se entera la abandone, me hará limpiar los establos como castigo.”

Hange sonrió ante el terror que Jean sentía hacía el castigo le impondría Levi, si la dejaba sola.

“No tendría por que enterarse, sería nuestro secreto.”

“Le reitero no es necesario, con visitar a mi madre una vez termine el día, será más que suficiente.”

“De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión, me lo haces saber.”

.

La reunión con el comandante Pixis resultó amena; había solicitado la presencia de Hange para darle un reporte completo de cómo iba a eliminación de los titanes. Ella le comento el informe podría haberlo enviado en una carta, pero Pixis le salió con que prefería su linda presencia.

Antes de marcharse, para buscar una posada donde pasar la noche, la invitó a una comida con unos amigos y benefactores de la guarnición . A Hange le habría gustado negarse, podía imaginar cómo iba a ser el pequeño evento, pero acepto, recordando ella era ahora la comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento y debía asistir a ese tipo de cosas.

Tal y cómo había prometido a Jean, luego de salir del cuartel de la guarnición, fueron a la casa de éste, para visitar a su madre. La mujer se puso radiante de felicidad al ver su hijo.

“¡Jeanbo! ¿Por que no me avisaste vendrías? Habría preparado alguno de tus platillos favoritos.”

“Fue de último momento la visita, mañana regresaremos. Solo vine a decirte estoy bien.”

Hange pudo notar el chico estaba rojo de la vergüenza antes los mimos que su madre le hacía. Algo que encontraba adorable y le hacía recordar a su propia madre.

“Jean, deberías pasar la noche aquí y nos podemos ver el día de mañana.” Al ver al muchacho a punto de protestar, dijo rápidamente. “Es una orden. Yo buscaré una posada.”

“De ninguna manera.” Intervino la señora Kirschtein, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. “Los dos pueden pasar la noche aquí. Jeanbo puede dormir en el sofá y usted en su habitación.”

“¡Mamá!”

“¿Qué? ¿Dije algo inapropiado? Estoy segura la comandante Hange tendrá una mejor noche de descanso aquí, que en una posada.”

Hange no dudaba eso; una posada, por mucho que fuese cómoda, jamás se podría comparar al calor de un hogar. Estaba a punto de negarse, pero la señora Kirschtein no quería escuchar nada más y decidió ambos pasarían la noche ahí.

Viendo que no podían hacer nada, Jean bajó el pequeño equipaje que llevaban y guío a Hange a donde pasaría la noche.

La casa era pequeña y acogedora. El aroma a leña quemándose y a comida recién hecha, la hacían sentirse nostálgica. La habitación de Jean estaba impecable, la señora Kirschtein debía limpiarla con frecuencia.

“Mamá dijo la cena estaba casi lista, así que puede esperar aquí y descansar un poco, si así lo desea.” Le dijo Jean, mientras ponía las cosas de Hange sobre la cama.

“Gracias Jean y si me gustaría descansar un momento y cambiarme de ropa.”

Dado que la reunión había sido oficial, ambos aún estaban con sus uniformes. Jean le dijo le avisaría una vez estuviera la cena y la dejó sola.

Hange observó la habitación con curiosidad y se sentó en la cama. Pasó una mano por las sábanas y las encontró suaves y con aroma a jabón. Algo de decía que la señora Kirschtein no solo limpiaba la habitación con frecuencia, si no que también cambiaba las sábanas, al menos dos veces al mes y así evitar adquirieran un aroma ha guardado.

Se imaginó que, si hubiese ido a la posada, las sábanas ahí estarían ásperas y no se sentiría tan relajada.

Se cambió de ropa y se dejo caer en la cama. La almohada estaba mullida; acomodó sus mano debajo de ella y se hizo un ovillo, observando cómo la luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas.

No le costo trabajo imaginarse la infancia de Jean. Debió ser cómoda y tranquila, sin mucha preocupación por los titanes.

Cuando recién lo conoció, lo había encontrado un poco egocéntrico y arrogante; era un buen soldado, pero arrogante.

Y conforme habían pasado los meses, se dio cuenta también era una persona centrada, con madera de líder e inteligente. Por esas razones, lo había tomado como su nuevo asistente.

La muerte de Moblit la había dejado destrozada y nadie podría reemplazarlo; pero luego de la muerte de Erwin, la verdad sobre los titanes y todo lo que le siguió, la única persona apta para seguirle el paso, había sido Jean.

No era que menospreciara las habilidades de los demás, todos eran buenos. Armin era increíblemente inteligente, pero con su nueva vida como titán cambiante y las todavía miradas de recriminación por parte de algunos soldados, por él haber sido salvado, en lugar de Erwin, prefirió dejarlo tranquilo; Mikasa jamás habría aceptado, debido a que era la niñera y guardaespaldas personal de Eren, por mucho que a éste le molestara. Y ¿Eren como su asistente? No, era demasiado impulsivo y aunque se lo hubiese propuesto y él hubiese aceptado, Mikasa se habría unido también a la misión.

Connie y Sasha eran buenos chicos, capaces, pero se distraían con facilidad; más Sasha si había comida de por medio.

Así que Jean había sido la mejor opción y hasta el momento, no se había arrepentido. Algunas veces le recordaba debía comer y dormir, tal y como lo solía hacer Moblit; aunque Jean tenía una actitud diferente y no tenía miedo a ser honesto con ella. Le decía la cosas como pensaba, siempre con respeto. Ese detalle de él, de ser realista y no temerle, le gustaba, la hacía tenerle más confianza.

Cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, de no ser, porque escuchó tocaron la puerta.

“Comandante, la cena ya esta lista.” Le anunció la voz de Jean.

“Gracias Jean, voy en un momento.”

Se estiró en la cama antes de ponerse de pie y salir.

.

Luego de la cena, que había resultado deliciosa y muy entretenida, gracias a que la señora Kirschtein no tenía miedo de dejar a su hijo en vergüenza, frente a la comandante, había regresado a la habitación. Se acomodó para dormir, cosa que le resultó realmente fácil, debido a que se sentía relajada y poco después de qué su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó dormida.

Pero pronto fue acechada por las pesadillas. Veía a sus compañeros muriendo, siendo devorados por los titanes; el cuerpo inerte de Erwin; los restos de los cuerpos de Nanaba y Mike; sentía las manos de Moblit aventarla al pozo y se despertó con un leve grito.

Se incorporó en la cama y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar su llanto. ¿Por qué si se había acostado tan tranquila, no podían tener una noche de descanso? Trató de respirar profundo y tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible; todo lo que hacía era llorar de manera desconsolado.

Escuchó tocaron la puerta y se asustó.

“¿Comandante? ¿Se encuentra bien?”

¿No debería Jean estar dormido? Tal vez su grito había sido más fuerte de lo que había imaginado y lo despertó.

Podría decirle estaba bien y sabía él no iba a insistir, pero a nadie iba a engañar con su voz patosa. Así que con un suspiro, tratando de hacer su voz audible, le dijo que podía entrar. El chico abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza.

“Lamento molestarla, pero escuché un grito y supuse era usted. ¿Necesita algo?”

“No.” Respondió Hange levemente. “Disculpa el haberte despertado.”

“No me despertó.” Le aseguró Jean entrando con cautela a la habitación. “A mí tampoco me dejan dormir las pesadillas.”

Hange levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor. Había olvidado por un momento, Jean también había vivido un infierno. Si ella tenía pesadillas, era obvio él también.

“Lamento escuchar eso.”

“No tiene por qué. A todos les pasaría, si han visto y vívido lo que nosotros.”

“Supongo tienes razón. Y muy pocas habrían seguido cuerdas después de eso. Bueno, yo ya era un caso perdido, incluso antes de entrar a la legión.”

El comentario le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Jean, que volteó a verla y se dio cuenta, los ojos del muchacho, fueron a parar a su ojo izquierdo. La herida ya empezaba a sanar, seguía teniendo algunas partes todavía de un rosa intenso y por supuesto, el ojo que alguna vez había sido marrón, ahora era de un tono blanquizco.

No recordaba alguien la hubiese visto sin el parche, aparte de Levi, y le dio gusto comprobar que en la forma en la que Jean la observaba, no había lástima.

“Nunca me habías visto sin el parche, ¿cierto?”

“No. Es bueno ver a la antigua usted.”

“¿Te parece luzco igual que antes?”

“Si, aunque entiendo el por qué lo usa: no quiere asustar a Sasha o a Connie.”

Esas palabras la hicieron reírse. Si, probablemente sí dejara de usarlo, ellos serían los únicos a los cuáles iba asustar.

“Creo…debería irme, para que pueda descansar.” Comentó Jean y avanzó hacía la puerta.

“¿Realmente crees que voy a poder hacerlo?” 

“No, pero debería intentarlo. Yo haré lo mismo.”

Hange asintió con la cabeza. Jean abrió la puerta.

“Gracias.” Le dijo antes de que saliera.

“¿Por qué?”

“Por haberte tomado la molestia de venir a ver si estaba bien.”

“Estoy seguro usted habría hecho lo mismo. Que descanse.”

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Hange se dejó caer en la cama, trató de seguir el consejo de su asistente e intentó descansar.

* * *

“¡Jeanbo! Es hora de levantarse.”

La voz de su madre le llegó distante, pero abrió los ojos y vió la luz del día inundaba la habitación.

La noche anterior, luego de regresar de ver a la comandante, se había quedado despierto un buen rato. No solo por el hecho de qué se le había ido el sueño, si no porque nunca había visto a su superior en una manera tan vulnerable. Cierto, la había visto llorar luego de lo sucedido en Shiganshina; pero tanto ella, como el capitán, habían hecho lo posible por mantenerse fuertes y firmes, ante todo el caos a su alrededor.

Le costaba creer que la científica loca, que estaba obsesionada con los titanes; que era alegre, parlanchina y probablemente el único ser humano en el mundo que podía bromear con el capitán Levi sobre su estatura y salir con vida, era la misma persona que había visto anoche, que al igual que él, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos al anochecer. Y verla así, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, luego de despertar gritando, le hacía querer hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudar a la mujer. No tenía idea de cómo, pero quería ayudarla. Probablemente la mejor manera de hacer eso, era realizar su trabajo como su asistente lo mejor posible.

“Jeanbo, tú desayuno está listo.” Le anunció su madre. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la mesa. Pero solo vió un plato.

“¿Y la comandante?”

“Se levantó muy temprano y salió, dijo necesitaba comprar algo para una reunión que tenían antes de irse.”

Jean asintió con la cabeza. Había olvidado la comida a la que el comandante Pixis la había invitado y que le había pedido la acompañara.

Después de su desayuno, se cambió de ropa y aunque la reunión no era oficial, se puso el uniforme.

Vió la hora y se dio cuenta la comandante ya se estaba tardando. Había imaginado salió para comprar una botella de vino para Pixis, pero ya había pasado una hora. Estaba considerado la posibilidad de salir a buscarla, cuando tocaron la puerta y resultó ser su superior.

“Disculpen la demora.” Dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto entro. “Jean, ¿tienes todo listo? Recuerda que en cuanto podamos huir de la reunión, nos iremos.”

“Sí comandante, solo faltan sus cosas.”

“Bien, iré a cambiarme y en cuanto este lista, nos iremos.”

Jean frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a cambiarse? Traía su típica ropa de civil, pero tal vez al igual que él, iría a ponerse el uniforme.

Veinte minutos después, escuchó pasos y al ver a la comandante, se sorprendió, pues se había cambiado, pero en lugar del uniforme, traía puesta una falta de color marrón, una blusa blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y un chaleco. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida de esa manera, tan femenina y a la vez tan fuera de su estilo.

“¿Tan mal me veo?” Le preguntó. “Levi siempre ha dicho me veo ridícula con faldas o vestidos; estoy de acuerdo con él, pero para esta reunión, creí prudente el cambio. Después de todo soy la comandante y debo verme presentable. O eso era lo que Erwin decía siempre.”

Ante el último comentario, la vió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, como si hubiese recordado algo.

“Se ve muy bien comandante…quiero decir, es claro está fuera de su zona de confort, pero no se ve mal.”

“Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ahora, quisiera despedirme de tú madre y agradecerle todo.”

La madre de Jean se encontraba fuera, pero no demoró y se pudieron despedir. La comandante le agradeció por sus atenciones y su madre le dijo podía quedarse en su casa cuando quisiera, que de hecho, se sentiría insultada si no lo hacía.

La comida en el cuartel de la guarnición, resulto ser más una fiesta privada, que otra cosa.

Jean en ningún momento perdió de visita a la comandante; la veía ir y venir; sonreír y asentir; incluso la vió bailar, pero era claro a sus ojos, todo era un acto. En más de una ocasión, cuando ella creía nadie la observaba, suspiraba con cansancio. Y fiel a su promesa, de huir en cuanto pudieran, lo hicieron antes del atardecer. Para cuando llegaron al cuartel de la legión, dentro del muro Rose, ya había oscurecido.

Durante el viaje, él y la comandante no hablaron mucho; ella se sumergió en leer unos papeles y no tuvo intención de interrumpirla. Al llegar a su destino, ella le agradeció el haberla acompañado, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

.

En las siguientes semanas, Jean empezó a hacer algo de manera inconsciente: durante las noches, cuando los malos sueños no lo dejaban descansar, se levantaba y se ponía a vagar por los pasillos y de alguna manera, terminaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de la comandante. No se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, hasta luego de un mes, cuando al llegar a la puerta, escuchó el claro sonido del llanto. No se atrevió a tocar, porque su habitación estaba muy alejada, como para estar ahí por casualidad; pero la necesidad de querer entrar y consolar a la mujer, no desaparecieron.

También empezaba a realizar su trabajo de manera inmediata y sin fallas. Trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, para no darle a su superior problemas. Y no dejaba de recordarle, debía comer o dormir. En varías ocasiones, la encontraba en su laboratorio, con ojeras y señal no había dormido. Cuando eso sucedía, lo primero que hacía, era obligarla a comer algo y en algunas veces, cuando se llegaba a negar el probar bocado, la amenazaba con decirle al capitán qué se había pasado la noche en vela.

Cada que hacía eso, ella comía todo lo que le llevaba en la charola.

Y gracias a Sasha, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hacer otra cosa, luego de que le preguntará en quién pensaba. Él le respondió de inmediato que en nadie.

“¿Seguro?” le preguntó ella con tono pícaro.

“Por supuesto estoy seguro.” Le respondió él de mal genio.

Pero la verdad era, que había estado pensando en la comandante. Ya tenía meses trabajando con ella; había ocasiones en las que le pedía tomara notas, mientras ella hacía algún experimento para mejorar alguna cosa y él, cuando terminaba de escribir, volteaba a verla. Veía la manera en la qué movía sus manos, en cómo manejaba los delicados instrumentos, en cómo era gracioso verla pensar en voz alta y las expresiones faciales que hacía. Eso último lo encontraba fascinante, pues era como si cuando estaba absorta en alguna de sus investigaciones, sus preocupaciones desaparecieran.

.

Jean llegó con el último reporte de los ejercicios realizados con Armin a la oficina de la comandante. Tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que la abrió despacio, solo para darse cuenta el lugar estaba vacío. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y salió.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación, al pasar por una de las ventas, vió a la comandante afuera, platicando con el capitán Levi. Se quedó observando la escena y se dio cuenta, ella estaba claramente llorando. Observó como se limpiaba una lágrima y ese deseo que sentía de consolarla se apoderó de él.

Pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por ira y celos, al ver cómo el capitán se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. La comandante enterró el rostro en el cuello del capitán y sintió el corazón acelerado e hizo un puño con las manos al ver esa acción.

Y al sentir la loca idea de desear golpear al capitán, reaccionó ante lo que le estaba pasando. Se alejó de la ventana y corrió a su habitación. Una vez dentro, se sentó en la cama para intentar analizar las cosas. ¿Él? ¿Celoso? Y ¿Del capitán? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No podía, simplemente y sencillamente no podía sentir celos; porque sentir celos, significaría sus sentimientos hacía la comandante era más profundos a la mera admiración que sentía por ella.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de formular las palabras para describir sus emociones, si lo hacía, sabía estaría perdido. Más de lo que ya lo estaba.

* * *

“Hange, ¿qué le hiciste a Jean?”

La pregunta de Levi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban tomando un descanso, luego de haber estado practicando el uso del equipo anti-humanos, que a pesar de ser parecido al uso del equipo al que estaban acostumbrados, no eran lo mismo.

“Qué yo sepa, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?”

“Por qué no deja de voltear en tú dirección.”

“¿Y seguro me observa a mí? Tal vez tú le hiciste algo y es a ti al que mira.”

“Estoy bastante seguro no voltea a verme a mí.”

Hange frunció el ceño. “Debes estar confundido.” Quiso dar por terminada la plática con eso y regresar a su análisis, pero Levi no se lo permitió.

“Cuatro ojos, yo nunca me confundo. Ese mocoso no deja de verte.”

“Claro que lo haces, ya solo tengo tres. Y ese mocoso es mi asistente, tal vez voltea para ver si necesito su ayuda en algo.”

Hange miró al cielo. Estaba empezando a oscurecer; ya era hora de regresar.

“Es hora de guardar todo.” Se puso de pie y empezó a dar instrucciones. “Chicos, nos vamos, regresaremos con las pruebas luego de la expedición de mañana. Asegúrese de no dejar nada.”

En media hora tuvieron todo guardado y regresaron al cuartel improvisado dentro de Maria. Cenaron temprano y todos se fueron a dormir después de eso. Debían iniciar la expedición antes del amanecer y necesitarían descansar.

Se estuvo en su habitación, sin poder conciliar el sueño por un largo rato. Dejó de escuchar ruidos y volteó a ver el reloj; debía descansar, pero le era imposible. Así que se puso de pie, tomó un saco y no solo salió de su habitación, si no también del lugar. Paseó hasta llegar a la cerca que había y se recargo en ella. La luna, en pleno menguante, no ofrecía mucha luz, pero las luciérnagas sí y era un espectáculo ver su singular danza.

En medio de solo pensar debía dormir, las palabras que Levi le había dicho por la tarde, empezaron a resonar en su cabeza. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta que a veces Jean volteaba a verla, pero no le había hecho mucho caso y opinaba lo que le había respondido a Levi: que se debía a que era su asistente.

¿Qué otra razón había para que el chico volteara a verla?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sacando a Jean de sus pensamientos y trató de enfocarse en la misión del día siguiente. Por primera vez, después de 6 años, iban a realizar una expedición fuera de los muros, la mayor parte de los titanes habían sido eliminados y tenían tiempo sin ver uno. La misión era llegar hasta el mar.

Estaba realmente emocionada por las cosas que podía descubrir al día siguiente, pero no podía evitar sentir esa presión en el pecho de que para ese logro, habían muerto tantas personas. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido todo si sus amigos y compañeros siguieran con vida. Mike habría sido capaz de olfatear el mar a kilómetros de distancia.

Una lágrima se le escapó; imaginar solo le servía para darse cuenta ya no estaban y qué nunca regresarían. Y una parte de ella sentía habían muerto por nada; por culpa de antiguos prejuicios y una mentira.

Se enojó consigo misma por ponerse sentimental un día antes de la expedición, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía tiempo sin estar así; sus investigaciones siempre la distraían del dolor que a veces sentía y por eso ponía tanto empeño en ellas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y se recargó sobre la cerca, tratando de evitar ponerse a llorar como bebé.

“Debería estar descansando comandante.”

Escuchar eso la hizo dar un respingo de la sorpresa y volteó para ver a Jean caminando hacia ella. Intentó en vano limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro.

“Yo podría decirte lo mismo.” Dijo Hange cuando el chico llegó a su lado.

“Supongo padezco lo mismo que usted y no puedo dormir.”

“¿Tú también esperas encontrar un lugar desolado para poder empezar los entrenamientos con Armin a mayor escala?” le preguntó.

Jean sonrió. “Los dos sabemos, esa no es la razón por la cual está despierta.”

Hange suspiró, pero no respondió. Jean era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de las razones qué la mantenían despierta.

“Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿por qué te uniste a la legión?”

“Mi objetivo nunca fue la legión. Mi mente siempre estuvo en ser parte de la policía militar, servirle al Rey y vivir cómodamente en el interior de los muros. Pero luego de la batalla en Trost, cambié de opinión.”

“Mmm…¿Perdiste a alguien?”

“Perdí muchas personas. Pero en especial a un chico que se llego a convertir en mi amigo, a pesar de mi carácter y mi honestidad. Luego de que se cerro el muro y se empezó la recolección de cadáveres, yo fui el que lo encontró.”

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jean, le dejó claro a Hange que eso debió ser un golpe duro para el muchacho.

“¿Y usted?” le pregunto. “¿Cuál fue la razón para unirse a la legión?”

“Ya sabes, sentía curiosidad por el mundo exterior y sus secretos. Me enliste siendo muy joven. En un principio, mataba a los titanes con odio; les odiaba por obligarnos a vivir encerrados y matar a mis compañeros, hasta el día que ese rencor se convirtió en curiosidad y aquí estoy.”

“A veces olvido que usted y el capitán han perdido a muchos más compañeros que nosotros.”

Hange asintió con la cabeza. “Y no he olvidado a ninguno.”

En algunas ocasiones Hange odiaba su buena memoria. Como en esos momentos donde podía recordar a antiguos amigos se habían enlistando antes que ella y que nunca habían regresado; a compañeros de su mismo año que no habían sobrevivido a su primera expedición. Sabía cuál iba a ser el destino de todas y cada de las personas entraban en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero el destino era cruel y ella seguía viva.

Se le escapó un suspiro entrecortado y se limpió la lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla. No quería que su asistente la viera llorar de nuevo; no quería tampoco pensara no era apta para su trabajo. Como comandante de la Legión, no debía mostrar debilidad. Pero en esos momentos, le costaba mantener la compostura.

Trató de respirar profundo, aunque le era difícil, debido al nudo en la garganta que sentía.

“No tiene por que hacerse la fuerte frente a mi.” Le dijo Jean. “A veces, todos necesitamos desahogarnos y llorar hasta quedarnos dormidos.”

Hange apretó los labios y un momento después, la opresión en su pecho explotó al empezar a llorar. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

No lloraba todos los días, pero a veces, unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban, que no ayudaban de ninguna manera a aliviar el dolor. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se ponía en ese estado? Probablemente fue luego del funeral de Erwin.

Se sujetó con firmeza de la cerca, al sentir le faltan las fuerzas. Sintió una mano que le dió un apretón en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Y en un impulso completamente involuntario y salido de la más profunda naturaleza humana, dio media vuelta y enredó sus brazos en el torso del muchacho tenía a un lado. Sintió los brazos de Jean regresarle el gesto y apretarla.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la abrazaba así? Levi a veces lo hacía, pero no duraban más de diez segundos, le daba unas palmadita torpes en la cabeza y era todo. No exactamente el apoyo moral que necesitaba. Y el abrazo de Jean estaba logrando calmar su alma atormentada, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

Poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del muchacho y con solo el sonido de los insectos que los rodeaban, era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Un sonido constante, que la hacía sentirse relajada. Pero debía alejarse de él, no era apropiado, por mucho que la acción le resultara atractiva y no quisiera dejarla.

Despacio, empezó a retirarse del abrazo, sin voltear a verlo. Se sentía avergonzada de su impulso. Él la dejó ir, aunque en algún momento le pareció que no iba a soltarla. Tal vez simplemente lo imagino. Cuando estuvo a mínimo dos pasos de distancia, levanto la vista para verlo.

Jean le dedicó una leve sonrisa y estirando el brazo, le limpió con el pulgar una lágrima de la mejilla.

“Deberíamos ir a descansar.” Le dijo. “La acompaño a su habitación.”

Hange, sin saber qué decir, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Al llegar a su destino, volteó a ver a Jean.

“Quisiera no le dijeras a nadie lo que pasó. Estuvo mal de mi parte abrazarte de esa manera.”

“No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie. Y…” Hange lo vió dudar y ponerse ligeramente colorado. “Y si llega a necesitar otro abrazo, estaré a su disposición para dárselo.”

Esas palabras la dejaron sorprendida. Jean se despidió de ella rápidamente y se fue. Entró en su habitación y al acostarse, abrazó la almohada. No quería admitirlo, pero habría dado su otro ojo, por que esa almohada fuera el pecho tibio que la había consolado hacía un momento.

.

Hange no dejaba de ver maravillada la enorme expansión azul frente a ella. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de la playa, se quitó las botas, se dobló los pantalones y metió los pies al agua. La sensación de la arena bajo sus pies era maravillosa. No podía creer todo eso fuese agua salda. Levi le grito no debía tocar nada o podría ser veneno, típico de él ser desconfiado.

Jean, Sasha y Connie jugaban como niños en el agua. Mikasa y Armin también estaban disfrutando de la libertad que se sentía. Pero Eren los trajo a la realidad de que no eran libres del todo, recordándoles, del otro lado del mar, había personas querían eliminarlos.

Hange trató de no pensar en eso todavía, aunque era una tarea imposible. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su búsqueda de lo que Armin había dicho se llamaban conchas de mar. Quería llevar tantos como le fueran posibles para investigar y estaba usando su capa como bolso.

Mientras creía a ver visto algo moverse en agua, una mano apareció frente a su cara y en ella, se encontraba una pequeña concha. Hange volteo y vió a Jean a su lado. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

“El capitán dijo estaba recolectando estas cosas y encontré este y creí le gustaría.”

Hange tomó lo que le ofrecían. Era realmente pequeña, del tamaño de la mitad de su pulgar.

“Muchas gracias Jean.”

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y regreso a los juego que tenía con sus compañeros. Observó la concha en su mano y en lugar de ponerla con las demás, la depósito en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

Unas semanas después de la expedición al mar, empezaron los preparativos para construir un campamento y hacer caminos funcionales para facilitar la llegada.

Hange, con la ayuda de Armin, mejoraban poco a poco el equipo anti-humanos; desde que lo habían visto en funcionamiento, sabían tenía defectos y era necesario corregirlos.

Mientras se preparaban para iniciar una serie de pruebas, escuchó a Jean quejarse y maldecir. El ponerse el equipo nuevo, era un trabajo para dos en algunas ocasiones. Estaba por ofrecerse a ayudar, cuando Mikasa se adelantó.

El verlos juntos y verlo a él agradecerle a su compañera con una sonrisa la ayuda, la hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Quería ir y decirle a Mikasa ella terminaría de ayudar a Jean y que ella se podía ir a cuidar a Eren.

“¡Hange!” Alguien exclamó a su lado.

“¿¡Qué!?” Preguntó ella enojada, volteó y vio a Levi junto a ella.

“¿Qué te pasa? Tengo rato hablándote y no respondes.”

Hange no le contestó de inmediato y desvío la mirada a lo que había estado observando, para ver a Mikasa alejarse de Jean.

“No tengo nada, ¿qué te hace pensar tengo algo?”

Ahora fue el turno de Levi, de no responderle de inmediato.

“No soy estúpido.”

“Nadie ha dicho que lo seas, así que no entiendo tu comentario.”

“Entonces dime que te pasa.”

Hange se mordió el labio. “Nada, ya te lo dije.”

“Bueno, para que nada no vuelva a suceder, deberías decirle a tú asistente se mantenga alejado de Mikasa.”

La respuesta de Levi la sorprendió. ¿Tan obvia había sido? Pero si el enano ya se había dado cuenta de la situación, no podía seguir negándoselo a sí misma: tenía sentimientos por Jean que no debería. En las últimas semanas, después de la noche en la que la había abrazado, pasaban más tiempo juntos. Muchas de las ocasiones, simplemente platicando de cosas no tenían que ver con la legión, cosas personales. Se contaban anécdotas, por muy pocas que estas fueran; Hange lo llevaba al techo y se ponía a decirle el nombre de las estrellas y las figuras que formaban. Él algunas veces le regalaba flores, nada especial, de las silvestres que podías encontrar en todas partes y las ponía en su laboratorio o su oficina.

Ese detalle tan simple e insignificante la hacía tremendamente feliz.

Cuando terminaron y regresaron al cuartel, Hange se fue a encerrar en su laboratorio. Había pedido nadie la molestara, a menos fuera de vida o muerte.

Una vez dentro, todo lo que hizo fue sentarse, cruzar los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyar la cabeza sobre ellos. Tenía reportes que analizar y comparar, pero no tenía cabeza para ello. En todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Levi. Le parecía imposible el enano la hubiera descubierto, o tuviera noción de sus sentimientos. Pero por muy poco que él mostrara sus propias emociones, en algo tenía razón y era que no era un idiota.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Cambiar de asistente a esas alturas le parecía imposible, aparte, Jean no era malo haciendo su trabajo. El problema era ella, claramente. Lo que debía hacer, era ignorar sus sentimientos, enterrarlos y no volver a pensar en el chico más allá de el simple aprecio de compañeros.

* * *

Jean se espero a que todos se fueran a dormir, para ir a ver a la comandante. No había aparecido durante la cena, pero eso no era extraño, no siempre lo hacía y había dicho estaría en su laboratorio y que no quería la molestaran.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se preguntó si lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era lo correcto. Por supuesto sabía que no lo era, pero ya no podía más y tenía que confesar sus sentimientos. Era una completa y absoluta locura, pero ahora podía estar seguro de que le gustaba su superior. No podía olvidar lo atrevido que había sido al decirle que cuando ella quisiera, él podría abrazarla, pero lo hizo en un completo arrebato.

No, el abrazo no se había repetido de nuevo, pero había veces mientras conversaban, en los que quería hacerlo; enredar sus brazos en ella y no soltarla jamás.

Abrió la puerta y volteó a ver en ambas direcciones, no escuchó ruido alguno, así que salió y se dirigió al laboratorio. Cada paso que daba, sentía como si el silencio del pasillo aumentara su sonido, de manera que retumbaba en sus oídos. Al llegar a su destino, observo la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, lo que quería decir, la comandante estaba despierta.

Respiró profundamente y tocó. Se escuchó un adelante del otro lado y abrió la puerta. Cuando entró, vió a su superior sentada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una hoja sobre el rostro. La comandante levantó la hoja para ver quién era y cuando vió era él, se acomodó en su silla de inmediato.

“¡Jean! Creí eras Levi, aunque si hubiese sido él, no se habría molestado en tocar. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? ¿Sucedió algo?”

Jean se quedó helado y se arrepintió de estar ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Podía inventar algo, pero ni cabeza para eso tenía. Tragó saliva, intentando mitigar sus nervios.

“Necesito decirle algo.” Dijo serio. Ella puso cara de sorpresa ante su tono y asintió con la cabeza, para que continuara. Suspiró y en cuanto abrió la boca, supo no había vuelta atrás.

“Estoy interesado en usted.” Ella frunció levemente el ceño. “De manera romántica.”

La comandante abrió la boca la sorpresa, pero la volvió a cerrar. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, observándose el uno al otro. Ella abrió de nuevo la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no fue así.

Jean creyó era momento para irse, antes de que ella le dijera estaba agradecida por sus sentimientos, pero que era imposible.

“Eso es todo lo que quería decirle, buenas noches.”

Dio media vuelta y salió, literalmente huyendo del lugar y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando entró, se dejó caer en la cama, sentía como si hubiese corrido una larga trayectoria y no era así, pero seguía nervioso por lo que había hecho. Realmente esperaba la comandante no quisiera quitarle el puesto por lo que le había dicho y confiaba no fuese así, se aseguraría de decirle sus sentimientos no interferirían en su desempeño laboral.

Pero la mañana siguiente, se daría cuenta había estado equivocado, pues al entrar a la oficina de la comandante, como lo hacía todos los días antes de ir a desayunar, se encontró con Armin ahí.

“Buenos días.” Saludó tratando de no sonar sorprendido.

“Buenos días.” Le dijo Armin con una sonrisa.

“Si, ya esta todo. Jean, buenos días.” Lo saludo la comandante haciendo gala de su buen humor. Aunque al saludarlo, apenas y volteó a verlo. “Jean, te irás con Levi, Eren y Mikasa al campamento; yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar aquí todavía y Armin se quedará a ayudarme. Después de el desayuno, debes reportarte con Levi, le oí decir quería partir lo antes posible.”

A Jean le habría gustado preguntar si la decisión de la comandante tenía algo que ver con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero con Armin ahí, le era imposible.

“Con instrucciones dadas, los dos se pueden retirar.”

Ambos hicieron el saludo militar y salieron del lugar. Caminaron unos metros sin decir nada, hasta que Armin rompió el silencio.

“Lamento la situación.”

Jean volteó a verlo, frunció levemente el ceño y trató de responder sin sonar molesto.

“¿Lamentar qué situación? La comandante está en todo su derecho de hacer los cambios que considere pertinentes.”

“Supongo tienes razón, pero sé su decisión no es de tu agrado. He visto cómo la miras.”

Ante esas palabras, Jean se detuvo, observando a Armin sorprendido. Su compañero solo le sonrió.

“No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.”

Jean sabía Armin era inteligente, y que era un excelente observador, pero él habría jurado era discreto en sus movimientos frente a los demás. Claramente, se había equivocado.

.

Al llegar al campamento, Jean tenía un humor de perros, aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, pero le resultaba difícil.

Se encontraba en las caballerizas, cuando fue abordado por el capitán Levi.

“Jean.”

Al escucharlo, él de inmediato hizo el saludo militar y trato de controlar su humor.

“Dígame capitán.”

“¿Sabes porqué Hange te envío conmigo?”

Jean bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

“Cuando llegué a su oficina, solo dio instrucciones, sin dar razones.” Se quedo callado, y lo siguiente, lo dijo sin pensar. “Pero probablemente fue por mi culpa.”

Después de decirlo, se dio cuenta era tarde para retractarse. Levantó la vista y el capitán lo observaba serio. Él era más alto, pero cada vez estaba frente al capitán Levi y su intensa mirada, se sentía realmente pequeño.

“¿Cómo que tú culpa? ¿Qué hiciste Kirschtein?”

Jean se quedó en silencio, viéndose los pies. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que el capitán Levi el partiera la cara si le decía la verdad? ¿Qué probabilidad había de que el capitán Levi le partiera la cara si le decía una mentira? Escuchó un chasquido de lengua de su superior y sabía eso significaba estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Así que optó por decir la verdad, no veía al capitán haciendo esa información de manera pública.

“Le confesé estaba románticamente interesado en ella una noche antes del viaje.”

No se atrevió a ver al capitán a los ojos, pero luego de unos minutos de silencio, lo hizo. Era imposible saber que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre que tenía enfrente.

“¿Hange te respondió algo después de tú declaración?”

Jean negó con la cabeza. “Hui de su laboratorio antes de que pudiera decirme algo.”

El capitán asintió. “Apresúrate a desensillar a tu caballo, necesitamos organizarnos de inmediato para las rondas de vigilancia.”

Sin decirle más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. Al menos, no le había partido la cara.

.

Tres días después de su llegada al campamento, lo hicieron la comandante, Armin y otro grupo de soldados. Jean no podía esperar el momento para hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle no era necesario que lo cambiara de puesto por lo que le había dicho, que no volvería a tocar el tema de nuevo jamás.

“¿Alguna novedad? ¿Visitas inesperadas mientras no estaba?” preguntó la comandante al capitán Levi.

“De momento nada, mantenemos vigilancia las 24 horas del día, no hay señal de enemigos del otro lado del mar.”

“Bueno, estamos seguros no tardarán en llegar; los estamos esperando desde el mes pasado, espero lo hagan pronto para ofrecerles una calurosa bienvenida.”

“¿Los vamos a matar a todos?”

“Así no se hacen los amigos Levi.”

“No lo sé, yo intenté matar a Erwin y terminamos siendo amigos.”

Jean vió la mirada de incredulidad le lanzó la comandante al capitán. “Si…no creo ese método nos vaya a funcionar con las personas de Mare.”

“No perdemos nada en intentarlo.”

“Dejemos tu idea como una opción, en caso de que el intento de dialogar sea una batalla perdida.”

Después del recibimiento a los recién llegados, las actividades continuaron como estaban planeadas. A él le toco hacer ronda de vigilancia con Sasha y Connie, los grupos siempre eran de tres y, aunque sus compañeros se distraían con facilidad, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

“¡Jean!” Sintió un golpe en el brazo y volteó a ver a Sasha.

“¿Qué quieres?” Preguntó. Los tres estaban sentados en una roca, que tenía una excelente vista del horizonte.

“¿Puedo ir a comer algo?”

“Acabas de comer Sasha, no puedes tener hambre de nuevo. Aparte, estamos en vigilancia, no nos podemos mover hasta que termine nuestro turno.”

Su amiga hizo un puchero y se dejó caer. “¡Moriré de hambre!”

“No seas exagerada Sasha, no lo harás.” Le dijo Connie.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Sasha seguía acostada, mientras que Jean y Connie hacían el trabajo de vigilar.

“Oye Jean…” empezó a decir Sasha y él ya estaba listo para darle permiso por 10 minutos para que fuese a buscar algo de comer, pero lo que le dijo su amiga, lo confundió. “¿Por qué desde que llegaste al campamento estás de mal humor? ¿Volviste a declararle tu amor a Mikasa y te dio calabazas?”

Él se le quedó viendo y tardo unos segundos en responderle. “¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy de mal humor.”

“Oh vaya que lo estas.” Aseguró Connie. “No todos lo notan, pero vamos, nosotros te conocemos.”

“¿Entonces Mikasa te volvió a decir que no?”

“¡No! Quiero decir, no sé de donde sacas que me le declaré a Mikasa de nuevo, porque ya no estoy interesado en ella de esa manera.”

Sasha se levantó de inmediato al escuchar eso. “¿Quién es?”

“¿Quién es quién?”

“No te hagas Jean, te gusta alguien, y te mando a volar y por eso estás de malas.”

“¿Qué acaso no puedo estar de mal humor por alguna otra razón, que no sea que una chica me mandó a volar?” Preguntó indignado.

“No.” Respondieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Jean regreso su vista al horizonte y no dijo nada. Sasha y Connie continuaron hablando de qué chica podría ser su amor secreto; mencionaron nombres de personas que él ni siquiera conocía o no recordaba, pero al menos, la comandante quedó fuera de la plática. Al parecer, el único que sabía quién era la chica que le gustaba, era Armin. Y el capitán Levi.

Cuando terminaron su turno, Jean le pregunto a uno de los soldados llegaban a relevarlos, si sabía dónde estaba la comandante y le dijeron, iba camino a su tienda. Él no esperó a Sasha o Connie y huyo del lugar. El sol se había ocultado desde hacía unas horas y en donde no había lámparas u antorchas, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar. Al llegar a su destino, doblo una esquina y vió a la comandante y al capitán frente a la tienda. Su reacción fue esconderse y no sabía por que. Tal vez el índole de la plática que quería tener con su superior, hacía que su subconsciente lo traicionara. Estaba debatiéndose entre irse o seguir con el plan y pedir hablar con la comandante, cuando escuchó su nombre.

“¿Jean?” escuchó preguntar a la comandante.

“Si, quiero hablar de él.” Le respondió el capitán.

“¿De qué? ¿Hizo algo inapropiado? ¿Sigue insistiendo con lo de los balnearios mixtos?”

Ante la última pregunta, Jean no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para no reír. El chiste de los balnearios mixtos lo había hecho para molestar a Sasha y al parecer, se lo estaban tomando enserio.

“No hizo nada malo, pero quiero saber si su declaración de amor tuvo algo que ver para que presidieras de él.”

Se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar eso y noto el silencio del otro lado.

“¿C-cómo sabes eso?” Preguntó la comandante con un claro dejo de pánico en la voz.

“¿Cómo crees tú? Él me lo dijo. Entonces, ¿el que te dijera le gust…?”

“¡Shh! ¿No quieres gritarlo para que medio campamento se entere? Hablemos adentro.”

Escuchó las lonas moverse y supo le iba a ser imposible seguir escuchando la conversación. Observó a su alrededor y se escondió entre unas cajas y un barril. El que fuera de noche, hacía menos probable lo fuesen a ver. Se agachó entre ellos y pego la oreja a la tienda, tratando de escuchar tanto como pudiera.

“¿Cómo que Jean te lo dijo? ¿Que le hiciste para que te lo dijera?” La voz de la comandante sonaba amortiguada y un poco distante, pero clara y esperaba no fuesen a susurrar o no lograría oír nada.

“No se lo saqué a golpes, si eso es lo que crees. Le pregunté si sabía la razón por la cual lo habías enviado conmigo y me dijo que no, pero que probablemente era su culpa y me dijo te había dicho tenía interés en ti del tipo amoroso. Entonces, ¿esa fue la razón por la que lo alejaste?”

Jean nunca se imaginó el capitán le diría a eso a la comandante, lo tenía por un hombre más discreto. Adentro no había ruido alguno.

“Tu silencio me dice muchas cosas.” Dijo el capitán. “Y también sé, tú no le dijiste el sentimiento es recíproco.”

Al escuchar eso, tuvo que sujetarse de las cajas para no caerse. El corazón se volvió loco de felicidad en su pecho. Entonces, ¿la comandante también tenía sentimientos por él? Estuvo tentado a grita y brincar de felicidad, pero, si ella sentía lo mismo ¿porqué lo había alejado, en lugar de decirle la verdad?

Escuchó murmullos del otro lado y empezó a poner atención.

“…completamente inapropiada.” Dijo la comandante. “Jean es mi subordinado, y…es muy joven, de seguro está confundido y creé estar enamorado de mí, cuando realmente solo siente admiración.”

“Pero tú no sientes admiración por él, eso está claro y la excusa de que es demasiado joven, vamos, no sería la primera vez que alguien se enamora de una persona le dobla la edad.”

“Cierto, no es la primera vez, pero generalmente es al revés: la chica joven enamorada de un hombre mayor que ella. Y aunque no lo vieran con malos ojos, él y yo juntos es….”

“Si dices imposible te voy a dañar el ojo que todavía te queda.”

Se hizo un leve silencio.

“Siento estás demasiado interesado en mi posible relación con Jean, no creí fueses capaz de sentir ese tipo de empatía enano.”

“Si estoy interesado, es porque no quiero que si Jean muere, lo haga sin saber lo que sientes. Ya pasó una vez, ¿lo recuerdas? No me importa si se hacen novios y empiezan a coger como gatos en celo, me importa tú estabilidad emocional. La mental claramente nunca la haz tenido.”

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y a Jean le habría gustado ver sus expresiones, pero no le quedaba más que esperar a dijeran otra cosa o ahí quedará la conversación. Estaba intrigado, ¿de quién había estado interesada la comandante y nunca se lo había dicho? Realmente no se le ocurrían muchas personas, pero las principales eran Moblit o el comandante Erwin.

“No puedo decirle lo que siento Levi. Simplemente no puedo, las cosas se complicarían demasiado.” El tono de voz de ella, le hizo sentir la necesidad de entrar a la tienda, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no era necesario se preocupara, porque él jamás pondría su puesto en riesgo. Quería decirle él haría lo posible para que las cosas no se complicarán y simplemente tratar de disfrutar lo momentos a solas, por muy cortos que estos fueran.

“Claro que se lo puedes decir, pero eres muy cobarde. Haz lo que quieras, si Jean se muere y no se lo dices, te lanzare de una de las murallas sin equipo de maniobras cuando empieces a quejarte de que debiste habérselo dicho.”

“Gracias por la amenaza, eso sin duda ayudará a mis ya confundidos sentimientos.” Dijo la comandante con sarcasmo.

Después de eso, la plática siguió otro curso y Jean salió de su escondite, tratando de que nadie lo viera. Ahora, más que nunca, quería hablar con la comandante.

.

“Qué bueno que la reunión terminó, estoy muerta de hambre.” Se quejó Sasha, mientras caminaban por las calles de Mitras.

Horas después de la conversación entre la comandante y el capitán, habían aparecido el primer grupo de soldados de Mare, enviados a la isla.

Luego de eso, habían sido noches y días muy largos, hasta la reunión que acababan de tener. Y desde entonces, Jean no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la comandante. Últimamente habían estado tan ocupados, que el único tiempo libre que tenían, lo utilizaban para dormir. Esperaba el par de días que pasarían en Mitras, le sirvieran para que, por fin, pudiese reunirse con ella de manera privada.

Recorrieron la ciudad hasta el atardecer y luego regresaron al cuartel de la Policía Militar, donde, de manera muy amable (probablemente obra de Historia) les habían proporcionado una ala del lugar para ellos, donde no tendrían molestias o interrupciones.

Jean se fue a su habitación apenas llegaron y no salió hasta que creyó prudente ir a ver si la comandante estaba en la suya. En caso de encontrarla ahí y en compañía del capitán Levi, simplemente pediría hablar con ella un momento y algo le decía, el capitán los dejaría solos, a penas supiera era él el que iba a verla. Al llegar a su destino, notó luz por debajo de la puerta, lo que vió como una buena señal. Suspiró de manera profunda antes de tocar la puerta. La voz de la comandante le dio permiso de entrar; estaba tan nervioso, que sentía como le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Al abrir la puerta, la vió parada frente a la ventana, ella dio medía vuelta para ver quién tocaba a su puerta y pudo ver una leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

“Buenas noches comandante, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?” Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él; apenas avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro.

“¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Jean?” Preguntó la comandante, después de que él permaneciera callado más tiempo del que tenía planeado.

“De lo que le dije en su laboratorio. Quiero seguir siendo su asistente, no debe preocuparse de que vuelva a decirle lo que siento por usted, porque no volveré a hacerlo.”

“¿A no?” Preguntó ella con una nota de tristeza en la voz, que corrigió de inmediato. “Quiero decir…este…me parece una excelente decisión de tú parte.”

“No quiero incomodarla con mis sentimientos, así que le reitero quiero seguir en mi puesto actual, pero si usted quiere cambiarme, lo aceptaré.”

Ella no volteó a verlo, parecía muy entretenida jugando con una hoja que había sobre el pequeño escritorio y solo asintió con la cabeza.

“Bueno, me retiro, debo levantarme temprano.” Lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo únicamente para ver la reacción de la mujer, si, era malvado, pero quería verificar una teoría. “Prometí salir con Mikasa a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba.”

Estaba dando media vuelta, cuando escuchó un claro bufido de enojo. Volteó y vió a la comandante con los labios apretados en una línea, clara señal de que estaba molesta.

“¿Dijo algo?” Preguntó, a pesar de saber, no había dicho nada.

“No.” Respondió ella en un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal. “Que tengas una buena noche, para que mañana puedas disfrutar de tu paseo.”

Por la manera en la que se lo dijo, estaba claro ella esperaba todo lo contrario y Jean trató de no sonreír ante el claro despliegue de celos de su superior. Y en lugar de salir, hizo lo contrario y avanzó más hacía ella, qué seguía viéndolo enojada.

“¿Está celosa?” Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

“¡Si!” exclamó ella, claramente sin pensar, para luego poner una cara de pánico. “¡No! Quise decir no, ¿porqué habría de estar celosa? No es cómo si yo…ya sabes…yo no… no estoy celosa y punto. Ahora, fuera de mi vista, antes de que…”

Jean no la dejó terminar lo que claramente sería una amenaza, porque termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos, le puso las manos en las mejillas y la besó.

Esperaba muchas cosas de esa acción y la más satisfactoria, fue que ella lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y le regreso el beso. Pero a fue como si un segundo después se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque lo alejó y le dio una bofetada.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla que sentía arder, y cuando volteó a verla con una sonrisa, la comandante respiraba de manera agitada y tenía las manos sobre la boca, con una expresión sorprendida.

“Me regresó el beso.” Comentó cuando se enderezó para verla mejor.

Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza. “No, no lo hice.”

Él levantó una ceja. “Tal vez no tengo mucha experiencia en el ámbito, pero sé lo que se siente te correspondan a un beso.”

Ella simplemente lo miró con una clara confusión en el semblante, como si estuviera debatiendo de manera interna que hacer, si llamar a alguien para que lo sacarán de su habitación o si ella misma lo haría.

“Oh, al carajo.” Fueron sus palabras finales, para luego avanzar hacía él, enredarle los brazos en el cuello y besarlo con fervor. Jean no perdió el tiempo, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

* * *

Hange sintió las manos de Jean colarse por debajo de la blusa y empezar a acariciarle la piel de la cintura, haciéndola romper el beso.

“¿Qué crees que haces?” le preguntó.

“¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?”

“Parece que estas intentando desvestirme.”

“Bueno, no lo estoy intentando, planeo hacerlo, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?”

Hange le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. “Tenemos una misión muy importante el día de mañana, es necesario mantengas tú energía al máximo y lo que estás planeando hacer, no ayudará a eso.”

Jean le sonrió de manera pícara y se acerco aún más a ella. “Si tanto te preocupa mí desgaste energético, tú puedes estar arriba.”

Hange trató de ignorar las reacciones corporales esas palabras le despertaban. Jean tomó su falta de respuesta como una afirmación y lentamente la guío a la cama. Al llegar a su destino, él empezó por quitarle los lentes y el parche; nunca se lo había dicho, pero le encantaba hiciera eso. Cuando le preguntó la razón para hacerlo, él le respondió, era porque la quería ver completamente desnuda.

Las prendas superiores de ambos desaparecieron, Jean se sentó en la cama y ella sobre él. Los besos y las caricias pronto empezaron a aumentar el ritmo cardíaco en ambos, él la abrazó con fuerza, para acostarse sobre la cama.

“¿Sucede algo?” le preguntó Jean cuando ella dejó de besarlo.

“No, solo que me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que viste en mí. Es bastante claro no fue mi atractivo físico, no soy exactamente la chica más bonita.” Al decir lo último, se señaló el ojo izquierdo.

Jean subió la mano a su rostro y le acarició con el pulgar las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía.

“Para mí lo eres. Eres hermosa, inteligente, sensual...” En la última palabra, la mano de Jean fue a parar a su trasero y le dio un apretón, haciéndola reír.

“Me tenías en 'inteligente' y me perdiste en 'sensual'.” Le dijo ella. “No creo alguien piense lo soy, ni siquiera yo creo serlo.”

Ahora fue el turno de él en reírse. “Cualquier persona que no lo crea, es porque claramente nunca te han visto sin ropa, ni te han escuchado gemir.”

Hange se ruborizó al escuchar eso. “¿Dónde quedó el chico tímido que temblaba la primera vez que intenté tocarlo?”

“Desapareció después de todas esas clases de anatomía humana que muy amablemente me diste.”

Ella sonrió. “Creo que te enseñé bastante bien, así que no puedo quejarme.”

“Oh, pero me encanta escucharte cuando te quejas.”

Jean dio por terminada la conversación al ponerle la mano en el cuello y empezar a besarla con esa pasión tan característica en él.

Hange definitivamente no tenía nada de que quejarse, en poco menos de un año, había hecho un buen trabajo en enseñarle a Jean los conocimientos básicos en cómo amar a una mujer. Todo lo demás, eran cosas él había descubierto por sí solo. Algunas veces la dejaba sorprendida con las cosas que le hacía, no porque a ella no se le hubiesen ocurrido, si no qué él hacía cosas que a muchos hombres les costaba una vida y varías mujeres aprender.

Él la tocaba, la besaba, la hacía estremecerse de maneras que nunca habría imaginado. A veces lo atribuía a su juventud, pero en experiencias previas, incluso ella siendo la que llevara el control de la situación, rara vez había quedado, a falta de otras palabras, satisfecha. Y el chico que en esos momentos se encontraba desnudo debajo de ella, siempre superaba sus expectativas.

Sintió las manos de Jean apretarle los muslos y notó el intento de él en querer sentarse, pero ella se lo impidió poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

“Conservar energía, ¿lo recuerdas?” dijo jadeante.

“Quiero ayudar, ¿acaso lo tengo prohibido?”

Ella le sonrió. Tomó una de las manos de él y la guío hasta llegar a su entrepierna, deslizando los dedos del chico entre la unión los dos.

“Si quieres ayudar, tu trabajo debe concentrarse en ese lugar, ¿entendido?”

Él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a mover los dedos, haciendo que en respuesta, ella empezara de nuevo a mover la cadera. Ambos intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible, pero era bastante difícil, cuando estaban en medio del placer que sentían. Hange apretaba la mandíbula y se mordía los labios para evitar dejar escapar los gemidos que le habría gustado gritar.

“No te detengas.” Le indicó Jean entre jadeos y ella supo se lo decía, porque probablemente estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Hizo todo lo posible para no parar y mantener el ritmo, que poco a poco fue aumentando, hasta sentirse invadida por la deliciosa gloria que le hacía sentir el llegar al éxtasis.

Era siempre un reto lograr llegar al mismo tiempo a la plenitud del placer y le dio gusto darse cuenta, que los dos lo había hecho relativamente en el mismo momento. Después de unos minutos, se dejó caer a un lado de Jean, él la abrazo y ella acomodó la cabeza sobre hombro.

“Creo que me gusta tú estés arriba y hagas todo el trabajo.” Le dijo Jean.

“Solo fue por esta ocasión.” Respondió ella. “A la próxima, será tu turno el hacer todo.”

Lo escuchó reírse, pero no le dijo nada. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor del otro.

“Ya debería irme.” Dijo Jean luego de unos minutos.

“No, pasa la noche aquí.” Hange lo abrazó con fuerza.

“¿Y qué pasará si mañana me ven saliendo de aquí?”

“Como si lo nuestro no fuera un secreto a voces. Nadie dice nada, a excepción de Levi, que siempre tiene algún comentario que hacer cuando te ve salir de mi oficina.”

Hange pudo sentir a Jean reírse. “¿Qué te dice?”

“Oh ya sabes, cosas del tipo '¿Ya vino el mocoso a cogerte?’”

“¿Y tú que le respondes?” le preguntó divertido.

“Depende de qué humor este, le digo que si, que fuiste a quitarme el estrés. En algunas ocasiones, le digo que por su propio bien, no toque nada o podría encontrar fluidos corporales en algún lado.”

Jean dejó escapar una carcajada, que Hange se vio en la necesidad de taparle la boca, pero ella también empezó a reírse.

“Bueno, si querías seguir manteniendo el secreto de lo nuestro, acabas de arruinarlo.” Dijo ella riendo.

“Si todo mundo lo sabe ¿qué más da lo hagamos oficial?”

“Hagámoslo oficial, sin necesidad de hacerlo _oficial_ , simplemente si alguien pregunta si estamos juntos, decirles que sí y que si lo vuelven a preguntar, les enviaremos a Levi para que les parta la cara.”

Nuevamente los dos empezaron a reírse.

“Esa me parece una excelente respuesta.”

Hange sintió los brazos de Jean envolverla con fuerza y luego darle un beso en la frente.

“Qué descanses.” Le susurro él.

“Igualmente.” Respondió ella con un suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente después de eso, esperando el día de mañana, todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendrá una pequeña continuación que no tenía planeada, pero que me convencieron a hacer.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos.


	2. Sin decírtelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo terminé hace como 2 semanas, no había tenido tiempo de publicarlo, pero aquí esta y espero les guste.

Hange y Levi se encontraban en la habitación de ella, él sentado en una silla y ella hecha un ovillo en la cama. Luego del funeral a los soldados caídos en Mare, los dos estaban agotados, física y mentalmente. Desde que entraron, no habían dicho una palabra, no que hiciera falta, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir.

“Me tengo que ir.” Dijo Levi de pronto y se puso de pie.

“¿A dónde vas?” Preguntó Hange confundida.

“Soy el niñero del simio, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que ir a vigilarlo.”

Hange asintió con la cabeza. “Cierto, de momento lo olvidé. Trata por favor, de no cortarle la cabeza.”

Levi chasco la lengua. “Hare lo posible por no matarlo. Es una suerte pueda regenerarse.”

“Levi.” Dijo Hange en tono de desaprobación a su comentario.

Él no le respondió y se acerco a la puerta. Puso la mano en el picaporte y antes de salir volteó a verla.

“Deberías ir a ver a Jean, es probable te necesite.”

Ella asintió. “Lo haré más tarde.”

Cuando Levi abandono la habitación, ella se volvió a acostar y abrazo la almohada. Sabía que el enano tenía razón y posiblemente Jean necesitaba apoyo moral. O tal vez quería estar solo y no ver a nadie. La muerte de Sasha les había afectado a todos, tenían tantos años juntos, que les costaba creer ella ya no estaba.

Todavía podía recordar la cara de la chica, cuando vio a Jean abrirle la puerta de su habitación, el día de la misión. No porque fuese algo extraño, si no porque él se encontraba sin camiseta. Sasha había tratado de mantenerse profesional, pero su mirada de sorpresa no había ayudado a eso. Parecía había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero apenas habían sido unos cuantos días.

Al caer la noche, decidió ir a la habitación donde estaría Jean. Los pasillos del lugar donde se encontraban estaban vacíos; el eco que sus pasos producían, parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado desde afuera del edificio. Al llegar a su destino se sentía nerviosa, tenía la duda de si iba a ser recibida o no. Suspiró y toco la puerta. El no escuchar ruidos le hizo pensar él no estaría ahí, pero luego de unos minutos, escuchó el sonido del seguro ser removido y la puerta se abrió.

Al ver la cara del muchacho, sonrió ligeramente. Él la observó con tristeza.

“Hola, eh…vine para ver cómo estabas, lo que claro es una tontería, porque no debes estar bien, pero…” Hange siguió parloteando sin sentido, hasta que Jean le dijo podía pasar.

Cuando entró, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, como si nunca hubiera dejado esa posición. Ella se quedó sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Se acercó lentamente a Jean, le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo y él le enredó los brazos en la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella le regresó el gesto y sintió cómo el chico entre sus brazos empezaba a llorar. Se preguntó si ya había podido hacerlo antes o no. Durante el funeral, todos habían intentado permanecer tan serenos como les fue posible. Hange ya había llorado en soledad, evitando hacerlo frente a Jean, para no atormentarlo más.

“Tal vez si no nos hubiéramos distraído; si hubiera dejado a alguien en guardia, esos niños nos habrían subido y Sasha no…”

Hange se alejó de Jean, lo tomo del rostro e interrumpió su discurso. “No pienses esas cosas, no sirve de nada pensar en qué podría haber pasado de hacer algo diferente. La bala que le dio a Sasha pudo haber impactado a cualquiera: a ti, a Connie, a uno de los otros soldados. Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años perdiendo amigos y gente querida, es qué el darle vueltas a lo que ya sucedió, solo hará te vuelvas loco y nunca dejes de culparte. Sé que sonará difícil, pero la aceptación es todo lo que nos queda y recordar que no todos los errores son nuestros.”

Jean se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. La volvió a abrazar.

“¿Pasarías la noche aquí conmigo?” le preguntó él luego de unos minutos.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hange, que tenía pensado hacer la misma sugerencia: la de pasar la noche con él.

“Por supuesto que sí.” Respondió.

Él se puso de pie y los dos empezaron a preparase para dormir. Hange, que iba vestida todavía con el uniforme, se quedó únicamente con la camisa puesta. Se acostaron y Jean se acurrucó entre sus brazos, como un niño pequeño buscando protección.

Cerró los ojos, intentado hacer que el sueño se apoderara de ella. Estaba cansada, física y mentalmente, así que sabía no le llevaría mucho el quedarse dormida y menos estando en compañía de Jean, que siempre lograba relajarla. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la somnolencia, sintiendo su respiración regularse. Pero salió de ese estado soporífico al sentir una familiar mano acariciarle la pierna.

Abrió los ojos hasta que sintió los labios de Jean darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Cuando llegó a sus labios, ella lo recibió con ternura. No era necesario preguntarle que hacía, porque ella lo sabía perfectamente: él estaba buscando una forma de olvidar lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos y su única distracción era ella. Hange ya había pasado en muchas ocasiones por depresiones, en las cuáles su única distracción eran sus investigaciones.

Así que ella lo dejó besarla, acariciarla, adentrarse en ella. Para Hange, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Jean estaba siendo más cariñoso en su trato; no le molestaba, pero la intrigaba, se preguntaba que estaba pasando por la cabeza del muchacho para comportarse así.

Después de ambos alcanzar el éxtasis, se quedaron abrazados y en silencio. Sabía Jean no estaba dormido, podía notarlo en su respiración. Y en medio del silencio, él le dijo esas dos palabras nunca se habían dicho en voz alta.

Hange sintió su corazón acelerarse, pues, a pesar de esas palabras nunca haber sido necesarias, no podía negar la ponían tremendamente feliz, aún sabiendo él sentía eso por ella, como ella lo sentía por él. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué decir.

“Si muero, no quiero hacerlo sin decírtelo.” Añadió Jean, lo que hizo ese sentimiento de felicidad se transformara en melancolía.

“Sabes que yo siento lo mismo, ¿verdad?” Le dijo ella, repitiendo las palabras él le había dicho.

Jean la abrazó. “Por supuesto que lo sé. Y también se nunca fue necesario decirlo, pero ahora…”

No termino la oración, pero Hange sabía lo que intentaba decir: ahora estaban al borde de una guerra contra el mundo y en cualquier momento podrían morir. Trató de no pensar en eso, no en esos momentos en los que se sentía tan feliz y le era posible imaginar un futuro con el chico que la abrazaba.

Ambos se repitieron una y otra vez lo que sentían, hasta quedarse dormidos, tratando de no pensar en el futuro incierto que les esperaba y mejor vivir el presente.

 


End file.
